Anything for Her Brothers
by rulerofwind
Summary: Temari realizes that she really does love her brothers and go through anything for them.


Meh, this is just a short story I wrote in my boredness, but mainly to buy me some time for Petals in the Wind :) So enjoy, read and review please?

* * *

><p>Anything for Her Brothers<p>

Subaku no Temari stood in front of her father, and she couldn't believe what he just told her to do. There was no way in the world she would do it, she didn't care if he struck her down right here and now.

-5 minutes ago-

A 15 year old Temari walked into her father's office. She had been summoned by him personally, and that was never a good thing. If it was a small thing, he would have told her when he got home that evening, so that added to the wind ruler's anxiousness.

"Ah Temari, take a seat." Her father instructed. She did as she was told and waited for him to speak, but when he did she wished she hadn't even come here.

"I won't beat around the bush. I have a very important mission for you. Lately many of my best soldiers have been dying due to a certain someone, and I assume you know who I am talking about."

Temari nodded her understanding. He was, of course, referring to her youngest brother.

"You are the strongest kunoichi in this village and the only one capable of this task. I need you to kill Gaara." He said. The words echoed through her head, slowly sinking in.

"W-What?" she asked, dumbfounded. Did he really expect her to attempt to assassinate her youngest brother?

"You heard me Temari. I expect you to begin tonight." He commanded in that kazekage voice of his. She gained some of her confidence back as she began to speak.

"Father..." she started before receiving a glare. He hated when she called him that. She cleared her voice and quickly corrected her mistake. "Kazekage-sama, do you really expect me to try and kill my brother? I am nowhere near Gaara's level when it comes to strength so he would crush me beyond recognition without breaking a sweat. If I die or by some miracle I do kill him, what do we do next week? The chuunin exams are coming up in the leaf village and what about the plan? We need all three of us for it to work. But I refuse to attempt to assassinate him. He isn't only my teammate, he's my baby brother! I don't care what you or the other villagers say about him being a monster, I will not kill someone I love and hold dear to me!" she shouted, her father's genes coming forth. Unfortunately they were no match for the original. The kazekage stood and came to Temari.

"So you mean to tell me you will disobey a direct order from your kazekage?" He whispered dangerously. Temari didn't back down, so her father resorted to using the only problem solving method he knew: violence. He brought his hand back and smacked her so hard that she was knocked to the ground. She stood back up, holding her face where there would surely be an angry red mark soon.

"I don't care how much you beat me. Hell, I don't care if you kill me. But I will never lay a finger on my brothers, nor will I let you. Even if you kill me, what will you accomplish dear kazekage? Will you move a step closer to killing Gaara? No, nothing will have changed. Just a wasted life." She spat. He growled, pulling his hand back again, but stopped, realizing she was right. He hated when his smartass of a daughter was right.

"Get out of here." He spat back. With a satisfied grin she turned around and walked out of the room without another word. She victoriously walked out of the building where her brothers awaited her. Kankuro looked momentarily worried, but that turned to shock as he saw Gaara walk up to Temari.

"Did you mean what you said?" he asked simply. Temari nodded. She knew there was a chance that Gaara would have heard her.

"Gaara, I mean everything I say. And I couldn't mean it more when I say that I love you and Kankuro with all my heart, and I would never dream of hurting you in any way." Temari said firmly.

"... Temari, what is love?" Was Gaara's next question.

"Well Gaara, love is when you feel so attached to a person that you'd do anything to keep them safe, even if it means giving your own life." Temari explained. Gaara looked dumbfounded now.

"So, you'd risk your life for me? Someone who is hated by everyone else around him and someone who everyone would rather see dead?"

"Gaara, I would kill for you and die for you, as well as Kankuro. I don't care how much pain I go through, as long as you two are okay then I just don't care." She said, pulling her brothers to her for a hug.

"Temari?"

"Yeah Gaara?"

"Thank you."

"It's no problem. Now, let's go kick some leaf ninja ass and show them just what the sand siblings are capable of." Temari declared. They all nodded and set out to train.

* * *

><p>Yes, I know it's not very good, but like I said this is just a way to buy myself some time for Petals in the Wind.<p> 


End file.
